Basics
Battle boom is a card deck game, which you can select your deck of cards (units) and fight with random order of cards & the battle point management (stars). BB FB today groupshot.jpg Battle Boom A Combination of Card Games, ARTS, PVP, with A lot of BOOM! After a successful soft launch in South East Asia, Battle Boom is now ready to take on the global market. With many ARTS type games being popular, this latest game introduced by 4:33 Creative Lab is to definitely set it apart and bring in a fresh new look and feel to what is currently out there. The greatness of Battle Boom lies in the fact that it is presented in such a way that people do not need any previous knowledge on card games, PVP based games, ARTS games, or any other emerging strategies in any of these genres because it has been masterfully simplified so that it is easily enjoyable to all gamers. Gameplay Concept Battle Boom features a variety of cards that represent units and players are required to build a deck composing of 30 cards available to them. This might seem a little too basic for those who have played more hardcore games, but once this concept is understood it is easy to find out what cards are good and which ones are not so great. The concept of RTS and MOBA have also been simplified in Battle Boom so that players are not overwhelmed by having to micro manage a whole army but gives the focus on the fact that every decision made is an important one and could be a game changer. Wiki-background This is possible by clicking or dragging the available cards and making sure that the timing and positioning is just right. Timing and positioning is of the essence where players have to be careful not to position their units or use them where they will be taking heavy damage and getting killed very easily. Instead of having to worry about micro-managing every single unit the core of the game consists of a basic AI where each unit behave differently. Some units might be more inclined to attack enemy structures rather than other units or just attack those things that are closest. Another important factor is using your resources or also called Battle Points to finance your strategy. Each card has a cost and depending the power of the card the more Battle Points will be required to bring the unit on the card to the battlefield. However, this does not mean that a player will be able to immediately overpower their opponent since any unit can be countered with either a same level card or even a cheaper card. Take for example the Tank unit as an example. At first it may seem like a very powerful card since it is both expensive to use requiring 50 Battle Points and also offers some good damage as well being able to take some decent amount of damage. There are many ways to counter the Tank like by hitting it with Missiles from a distance without ever finding the need to go close to it. What makes Battle Boom so interesting and strategic is that each player has to manage their available cards in a way to adapt the best possible strategy to the units available to them. With over 70+ units and a deck consisting of 30 units it is surprising the depth to which one can strategize and minimize victory that are obtained through luck or chance. Preview5.png Gameplay Mechanics Once a player has decided and built a unique deck and is confident that it will provide what they need to win the battle by overcoming whatever obstacles thrown to them, they will have to start battling it out. Players are then matched with an opponent of the similar rank and are taken into the battlefield. Once players are encountered in the battlefield the rules are simple, destroy the opponents main base or HQ before six minutes. Once the six-minute mark is passed and no player has been able to destroy their opponent’s HQ, the winner is decided depending on the percentage of HP remaining on each of the player’s HQ’s. For the winners, a random chest is given as a reward and there are a total of five slots for these chests. Besides these five slots, a free chest is available every couple hours as well as a victory chest where players are rewarded with a chest for every five victories per day. After the completion of the tutorial, winning battles rewards chests of different levels of rarity. Players are able to have five chests in the inventory and the rarer the chest the bigger the loot. Common chests are the most basic type, where the categories are the Lieutenants Chest, Colonel Chest, and finally the Marshal Chest. The order in which you decide to open your chest also involves a bit of strategy since the rarer the chest is the longer it takes. So for those chests that take more than 8 hours to unlock, it is better to leave that overnight. Now the catch is that players are able to speed up this unlocking process by the use of gems where players can use their gems to skip a timer and the amount required to spend depends on how much time there is left to unlock a certain chest. Chests that are opened this way have a direct impact since players are able to make space for more chests in the inventory slots for chests. Game play system has also been simplified significantly so that it is easy to understand the fact that is essential to collect as many cards as possible. Once a player gets a certain card, they are able to immediately play that card, however getting duplicates of the same card allows players to upgrade their cards so the units are stronger. With combination of Gold and duplicate cards, players can upgrade their units where it has a big impact on how much more damage or other better features they obtain. Another great way to obtain rewards and is totally optional is the option to join a clan where it is possible to gain additional rewards. Clan members are rewarded with a chest every time they reach a certain number of cumulative victories. Also, clan members can take advantage of a R&D feature in the game where players can assist each other in gaining units they desire by sacrificing those units that they don’t use that much. Not only this but players can also enjoy the missions where it is another great way to gain experience as well as rewards. Missions in the beginning are quite easy and get more difficult as the player progresses. This a great way to get a grasp on the variety of units available and can give the players ideas on what cards they want in their decks.